


Leaves

by OptimusCrime (almcvay1)



Series: Leaves [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Natasha Feels, POV Natasha Romanov, buckynat - Freeform, fluffiest fluff I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almcvay1/pseuds/OptimusCrime
Summary: A moment in the woods, just a moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My everlasting thanks to MinP1072 for giving this a quick beta before I sent it out into the interwebs. She is truly brilliant, therefore any mistakes will be mine.

Natasha Romanoff was not sentimental. There was no place in a Red Room graduate’s mind or soul for such a thing. So she called her early morning sojourns in the woods bordering the Avengers headquarters simply exercise. A meditative, calming break from the chaos that so often colored her world, especially since the addition of one James Buchanan Barnes to their merry band of misfits. Recently defrosted and mostly sane, thanks to the very best of Wakandan science and therapy. He still had much work to do before he would be allowed back in the field, but he seemed willing to put in the time. He was quiet mostly, kept to himself or stuck to Steve and Sam. Sometimes she would catch him watching her in the common rooms. Not in a creepy way, just as though he were trying to place her face in his memory. Steve wasn't sure how much of the Red Room James remembered, he hadn't said much about it, preferring to keep that between himself and his therapist. Natasha thought he might recall more than he told anyone. 

A tiny rustle in the trees had her crouched in a defensive posture, eyes scanning the foliage for threats. Her eyes travelled up to the blue eyed man sitting on the thick limb of a hickory tree. Her eyebrow hiked up at his relaxed posture, leaning back against the trunk. She didn't buy it, not even for an instant. Just because she couldn't see the gun, didn't mean he was unarmed. Her Widow's Bite bracelets sat snugly at her wrists under her sweater; they wouldn't  _ stop _ the Soldier, but they would definitely slow him down. 

“Are you waiting for a deer? Or did you have other...prey in mind?”

The barest wince flashed across his features at her words, and she felt...a little guilty to be honest. She was the last one who should cast stones at the man for his past. Since Clint retired, James’ skills were sorely needed, and the archer would be the first to remind Natasha that while what they did wasn't nice, it was necessary.

James jumped down from the tree with only a slight crunch of leaves.

“I didn't mean to scare you.”

“You didn't, just delivered an excellent lesson on why I should always look over my shoulder. Just because it looks like I'm alone, doesn't mean I am.”

“Isn't that what you tell Wanda all the time?”

“Yes, so don't go telling Steve. He'll feel bound to make an example of me.”

“My lips are sealed. Walk with me a minute?”

They fell into step side by side. Natasha tried to keep her eyes forward, but they kept trailing over to him. She had forgotten how much taller he was, how much bigger. Not as much as Steve, but he dwarfed her easily.  His gait was easy; not the stiff quick march of the Winter Soldier, nor the languid stride of Bucky Barnes, but somewhere between.

“So what were you up to in the hickory tree? Communing with squirrels?”

His laugh was a quiet rumble that went all the way to his eyes.

“Yes, we were hatching an evil plan of world domination through acorns.”

It was Natasha's turn to laugh out loud, first at the joke, then at the surprised delight on his face when she did.

“Mostly I just wanted to enjoy the woods. Not much of it in Brooklyn as a kid. And then the forests of Europe; they were like being inside one of those snowglobes you could get at the five and dime, but full of mud and nightmares instead of glitter. It's been a long time since I looked at nature without a scope.”

Natasha said nothing, but she thought she understood. 

He stopped to pick up a red leaf from the ground. It was unblemished, the scarlet hue glowing in the sunlight. 

“I had no idea there were so many types of trees. Or if I knew, at one time, I'm pretty sure it was vaporized in one of the many wipes.”

His face was so earnest in the pale light of morning, and a thread of something she chose not to name snuck into her chest to wrap around her heart.

“That's a red maple leaf you've got. They're beautiful in the autumn, the whole tree turns red and it looks like the entire forest is in flames.”

He paused for a moment, looking at her carefully. As though he were gauging her expression, predicting her reaction. Then he handed her the leaf like a teenager offering flowers to his prom date. She couldn't prevent the smile if she had wanted to, his answering grin was quick and charming. It was easy to see how this man could have had half of Brooklyn at his feet. 

“It matches your hair. A pretty dame deserves a pretty leaf. You deserve flowers really, but I seem to be fresh out.”

She couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. It was embarrassing. But she held the leaf stem tightly as they continued to walk. He wasn't her Soldier, and he may never again be just Bucky Barnes but maybe she could give this man in between a chance. 

She was not sentimental, but she kept that leaf.


End file.
